


Temptation

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-29-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-29-06

The door slams in Archie’s face before he can catch it and he huffs out a frustrated sigh before reaching for the knob. It rattles in his hand, the lock effectively closed against him. “Let me in, Horatio.”

“You need not come in, Mr. Kennedy.” Horatio’s voice is clipped and cool, a sure sign that his anger is burning hot. “In fact, as I see it from your behavior, you should have no need of our room for the duration of our stay here.”

“Horatio, let me in.” Archie’s voice matches Horatio’s in sharpness, though he is not so effective at hiding the underlying ire. “I have paid for half the room, Horatio. Let me in.”

The lock disengages and Archie turns the knob, entering the room and re-locking the door as it closes behind him. Horatio has moved to the opposite side of the room, his brown eyes flashing fire when he lets his gaze fall on Archie. “Which half do you wish, Mr. Kennedy?”

“This is absurd.”

“Absurd.” Archie watches Horatio’s eyes widen, the mere suggestion of anything other than logic inflaming his anger further. “I am not absurd, Mr. Kennedy. To suggest otherwise…”

“Would be what, Mr. Hornblower?” Archie’s voice changes, deepens. Hurt seeps into his tone, undercutting his own anger. “Would insult you? Would demean you? Would imply that you were anything less than…what, Mr. Hornblower? Honest? Faithful?”

Horatio’s eyes flash with emotion and he turns away, shrugging out of his jacket and smoothing it over the back of a chair. “You were flirting with that girl.”

“I was being polite.”

“She sat in your lap.”

Archie shakes his head and strips off his own coat, hanging it on one of the wall hooks. “At her own volition, Horatio. And, had you not stormed off in some sort of huff, you would have seen me set her right back on her feet.”

“Only because you haven’t the coin to pay for those particular pleasures.”

Archie’s chin lifts defiantly, his hands stilling on the buttons of his waistcoat. “Is that what you think, Horatio? Truly?” He ducks his head and reaches for his jacket. “That’s how little you think of me?”

Horatio shakes his head and hurries to close the distance between them. “No. No, Archie. It is not. Forgive me.”

“If you do not believe it, Horatio, then how could someone so logical and sensible as you utter such words? Indeed, I think I should find fault with every word you’ve uttered in the heat of nonsensical emotion. The heat of passion in particular had best not be trusted.”

“Archie.” Horatio reaches out, his hands brushing Archie’s sleeve. “Please. I spoke out of turn. I was…I was jealous.”

“Jealous? Of what? Some two-bit tart who plopped herself uninvited? You were not jealous, Mr. Hornblower. The only sins you are familiar with are not sins of emotion.” He moves his arm from Horatio’s grasp. “I shall make my way back to the ship tonight.”

“And what of this sin, Archie? What of this sin that boils in my blood when I am with you? What of it? Is not emotion? It is not pride, for I cannot be proud of anything that brings me so low as to put this look on your face.” Horatio reaches out again, his hand ghosting along Archie’s jaw, not quite touching him. “This is a sin, Archie, that I embrace as I embrace you. And I do not care. I risk censure and death when I run from the sight of a woman touching you in ways that I dare not, afraid I give myself away.”

“Do you think I wish any hands other than yours on me? Do you think I risk my own life for something I could so easily get for a shilling, Horatio?” Archie shakes his head. “I want no other than you. It does not matter what they offer, whether it be bosoms or bollocks, Horatio. It does not matter as they are not you.” He looks away from the dark promise of Horatio’s eyes. “It does not matter.”

“I am sorry, Archie. For being foolish.”

“Foolish?” Archie allows a small smile as Horatio steps closer, his fingers finally brushing across Archie’s jaw. “You, Mr. Hornblower?” He leans in and finds Horatio’s mouth, open and sweet. “Don’t be absurd.”


End file.
